feast_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Bartender
Bartender, is one of the main characters who first appeared in Feast and reappeared in the sequels: Feast II: Sloppy Seconds & Feast III The Happy Finish. He is an elderly man who works at The Bear Tavern as a bartender serving drinks to customers.It was reveal that the bartender was once a marine in The Second World War who watched his commanders all died in battle,luckily he lived to tell the tale. In Feast he was seen working & serving drinks while talking to the customers, his boss was The Boss Man owner of the tavern.While serving drinks to the customers a strange man address as "Hero" cover in blood with a shotgun came into the tavern, thinking he came to robbed the place, Bartender quickly withdrawn his shotgun telling Hero his shotgun is bigger than his,showing no threat Hero put his shotgun down, & warns the customers that mysterious creatures are approaching the bar not taking him seriously he shows bartender the head of one of the monsters,describing to him what the monsters are capable of and explains to everyone to quickly lock down the tavern from the inside & contact help right away.Curious about Hero Bartender ask him "Who the hell are you?" Hero replies "I'm the guy that's going to save your ass!"Suddenly a monster pulls him through the window and decapitated him. Everyone starts to panic and hide,Hero's wife Heroine burst through the door asking for her husband not knowing he got killed.As she barricade the door she notice's her husband's corpse after a brief sentimental moment, she begs everyone to help her boarded up the windows despite their efforts a baby monster burst the window,Harley Mom tries shooting it but misses and got her right leg dismember,Jason Mewes got his face scratch off, as he runs around the tavern panicking Bartender tries shooting the baby monster but misses and accidentally shots Jason Mewes. The monster disappears for some time & Bartender quickly reloads his shotgun,he then notice the baby monster sexually penetrating one of the deer heads nailed to the wall.Bartender's shotgun blast removes the deer head and monster from the wall. The monster drops into a freezer which is then sealed shut, trapping it inside. Bartender yells to everyone to quickly close the shutters before the other monsters comes through them. As he tries shutting down one of them one of the monsters tries getting in pushing Bartender making him fall down.The bar patrons quickly boarded up the remaining shutters After the commotion,everyone resurfaces and is given a moment in peace, Boss Man & Tuffy Johansson came from up stairs with his toe being shot off by Hero and wonders what had happened looking around at the carnage,Bozo explains that monsters had attack the tavern killing several bar patrons,Bartender then shows him the head of one of the monsters that Hero had brought in.Surprised by this Boss man wonders what they should do, trying to contact help from their cell phones, they couldn't get no signal they realize Harley Mom had accidentally shot off the paid phone by trying to kill the baby monster.Heroine then asked if everyone is down stairs Tuffy remembers that her son Cody is still up stairs and ran to get him quickly, Bartender,Heroine and Beer Guy follows her,Tuffy finds Cody & hugs him,Heroine stated that they need to board up the windows upstairs as well,suddenly a monster burst through the window and decapitates Cody, Bartender shots it in the head while it was still eating Cody,Tuffy cries out as she sees her son being eaten .The monster then starts vomiting bringing back up Cody's remains, Bartender and Heroine dodge it but it went on Beer Guy instead leaving green slime all over his body. As the monster leaves Heroine drags Tuffy out of the room while Bartender and Beer guy goes back down stairs. Bartender helps Beer Guy wash off the vomit but the water pressure seems to be low. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Survivor Of Feast Category:Survivor Of Feast II Sloppy Seconds Category:Survivor Feast III The Happy Finish Category:Characters in Feast Category:Characters in Feast II Sloppy Seconds Category:Characters in Feast III The Happy Finish Category:Characters